


all that remains

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too many rooms and too many ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that remains

**Author's Note:**

> flash-fiction I caught lurking abouts in my writing folder.

It’s just her and Carver now -- and even he doesn’t count. He blames her harder than Gamlen ever did, and the disappointment and regret hangs on her, heavy like a millstone around her neck. He throws Bethany into the mix, and their father as well, crowned by their mother’s death. If he wouldn’t speak to her before, if he wouldn’t have anything to do with her then, he sure as the Maker’s breath does now.

Carver is a hurt she buried long ago.

They say blood is thicker than water, but with respect to Carver? She’s not so sure anymore.

The mansion feels empty, despite being full of people -- servants, visitors, well-meaning friends. Her writing desk is covered in condolence notes; the receiving table out front barely visible under calling cards and bereavement flowers. Hound has taken to sleeping outside Leandra’s door. Bodahn speaks like he’s tip-toeing around a house full of broken glass -- for all that she knows, it is. There are too many rooms and too many ghosts.

 

It feels empty without Mother around.

 


End file.
